The Playboy (Sasuke Love Story)
by TsunamixSasuke
Summary: A female reporter gets assigned an undercover job. She needs to find out information on a certain famous family known as the Uchiha. What better way to do that than to become one of the hefs in the playboy mansion. But not just any playboy's mansion. Sasuke Uchiha's playboy mansion ...
1. -Chapter 1-

"Hey Tsuki (1) Bosstard is looking for you." Richy said as he watched TV at his desk. "Thanks Richy and didn't Bosstard tell you to get rid of that thing?" I asked. "I'll get rid of it after gaming season is over?" He said. I laughed and made my way to the bosses office. I wonder what the boss wants. She never calls us to her office unless she had a job for us ,or she's gonna fire us. Hopefully it's the first one. I knocked on the boss's door. "Come in. " said the boss's voice. I walked inside. "You called Bossta-uh Boss." I said. "Yes, you know how business hasn't been going so well because all the gossip going around is boring?" She asked. "Yes." I said. " Well how would you feel if I told you I have a job for you. " she said. I smiled because I would love to be assigned one since I haven't been assigned one in weeks. "I would be pleased what is the assignment?" I asked. "Well it's not that bad of a job it's just..."she trailed off. "Just what?" I asked. "Okay all I need you to do is go to Sasuke Uchiha's Playboy mansion and find out any information involving his family. " boss said. "And how am I supposed to do that?" I asked. "Well that's the thing I need you to go undercover and be one of the bunnies in the Playboy mansion." she explained. " What!" I exclaimed.  
"Do it or you're fired." she said.  
I sighed. "When do you want me to start?" I asked. "Tomorrow. " she said. I nodded. "And make sure you look attractive. " she said. I smiled a fake one. "Sure." I said. I walked out the bosses office. "Did you get fired yet?" Richy asked. I laughed. "I will never get fired before you Richy. Although I got assigned to secretly get information at Sasuke Uchiha's Playboy mansion," I said Richy burst out laughing. "No seriously what happened?" he asked. I looked at him seriously. He then quickly shut up. "Ohh you're serious." He said. I sighed and walked back to my desk. Tomorrow a new day.

(1) It is a nickname they gave their boss meaning she's bossy and a bastard.


	2. -Chapter 2-

Tsuki POV  
-The next morning-

'I can't believe I'm doing this...' I thought. I was really online filling out an application to be a playboy bunny... Why has my life gone to shit... I was currently taking a survey just to be a bunny. Maybe getting fired wouldn't have been so bad. Oh and need I say these qualifications are stupid!

* Must be older than 18

* Must be younger than 26

* Boobs must be perky (not sag)

* Must not be male

* Must be willing to show bare skin

* Must not be in wheelchair

* Must have good hygiene

* Must find Mr. Uchiha attractive

* Must be willing to participate in sexual encounters

Hell no I'm not doing that last one. I called up Bosstard.  
"Hello Tsuki? What is it?" she questioned. "I am not having intercourse with Mr. Uchiha! That is not how I was raised!" I exclaimed. "Calm down. You don't have to have sex with him. You only have to stay there for a month and collect info and have pillow fights and maybe even get a little bit naked, but you don't have to have sex. You can quit being a bunny afterwards, but I want info, and remember who you're talking to. I am your boss." she said. "Whatever bosstard..." I muttered. "What was that?" she questioned. "Yes boss" I said. "Good! Now finish that survey" she said hanging up. I yelled in annoyance.

-Later-

A week went by and I got a letter in the mail that said :

 _"Congratulations Tsuki,  
You have been accepted to be one of the bunnies in Mr. Uchiha's Playboy Mansion._  
 _He looks forward in seeing his new bunny._

I sighed. I was really kinda hoping that I wouldn't be accepted. I called the boss.  
"Hello?"  
"I got accepted," I said.  
"That's wonderful! Go over there right away! And look pretty!" she said hanging up.

-Later-  
I stood there in front of the huge gate labeled (1)SU. I felt intimidated. I showed the gate keeper my invitation and they looked at it then looked at me. He looked at me annoyed. I was confused. "I'm sorry ,but I cannot allow you to go in," The male at the door said. 'What?' "This obviously isn't you" He said. Then I realized this must be a test. I'm supposed to pout, but no longer than a minute. I pouted. I began to turn away but was stopped by a very familiar face. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself. "I heard word that many of my new bunnies have been wrongfully turned away by a mysterious male. Which I find funny because there are no men in my Mansion except Naruto. So who are you?," Sasuke asked the male in charge of the gate. The man was terrified. Was Sasuke Uchiha really such a scary person? I couldn't really tell. He then turned to me. "It's been over a minute," he said unamused walking past me. I realized I was still pouting. The gate keeper ran dropping my letter. Sasuke picked it up.

"Tsuki huh? I guess you're one of my new bunnies. Welcome to my Mansion." he said entering through gate. I was in awee. Note to self: Sasuke Uchiha is a very intimidating man. I entered the gate. As I watched it close, I knew that it was too late to turn back now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(1) stands for Sasuke Uchiha


End file.
